Vile
A alguns dias eu estava jogando God of War ascension online, estava no modo único de 1 jogador contra a máquina, mas curiosamente após vencer a fase recebi um pedido de amigo de um tal Vile dizendo o seguinte “Vc joga muito bem, podemos ser amigos?”. Achei estranho, já que eu estava jogando sozinho naquele momento, mas imaginei que a pessoa havia jogado comigo alguma outra vez e só hoje recebi o convite. Aceitei o convite do tal Vile e estava prestes a voltar pra minha jogatina quando recebi convite de grupo do Vile. Aceitei e iniciamos a jogatina, a principio éramos ele e eu contra outras duas pessoas, modéstia a parte eu me viro bem nesse jogo, jogo direitinho e ganho a grande maioria, mas é claro que tem aqueles viciados hardcores que é inacreditável de se ver jogar, você mal se mexe e já esta morto. Percebi que Vile era um desses, ele destroçava os adversários como se não precisasse de minha ajuda, juntos derrotamos duplas de viciados que são imbatíveis, e foi fácil, sempre muito fácil, esse tal Vile é uma máquina de destruição! Iniciei então uma conversa com ele, já que estávamos ate agora mudos -E você disse que eu jogava bem amigo? Você é o mais viciado que eu já vi ate hoje, joga muito cara! -Vc também é ótimo! Mas eu prefiro que me trate por amiga ou Vile mesmo A resposta que ouvi me fez sorrir e achar ainda mais surpreendente, pois Vile não era um garoto e sim uma menina, a voz suave e linda que faria qualquer nerd gamar e querer começar com o bla bla bla. Obvio que tive esse instinto, mas sou um cara mais na minha, estamos ali pra jogar afinal. Seguimos no silencio por mais duas partidas quando pra minha alegria ouvi sua voz suave novamente -Queria jogar Diablo 3 com você, vamos? -Mas como você sabe que eu tenho esse jogo? -Joguei com a sorte, algo me dizia que você tinha Eu aceitei e começamos a jogar Diablo, o jogo pra quem conhece te faz perder horas e horas sem perceber, e na companhia de Vile as horas passaram ainda mais rápido. Em meio a jogatina começamos a conversar muito sobre vários assuntos, games, animes, filmes, gostos musicais, esportes, etc. Nossos gostos tinham uma combinação surpreendente, o que rendeu muitas risadas e momentos descontraídos em que um parecia muito atraído pela personalidade do outro. De subito bem no meio de uma missão e de uma conversa agradável Vile disse que precisava sair, e saiu sem mais nem menos, sem nem ao menos me dar tempo de me despedir. Tudo bem, olhei pro relógio e já eram 3 horas da manhã. Desliguei tudo e fui dormir. O dia seguinte passou normal no trabalho, apesar do sono de ter ido dormir tão tarde.Vile não saia da minha cabeça, a voz dela, o jeito de falar, sou riso e seus gostos, tudo me vinha a mente mais e mais, e me peguei pensando e me amaldiçoando por ter sido um tolo de não ter pego o skype , facebook ou ao menos um e mail de contato. Ao chegar em casa logo entrei na psn, e pra minha alegria antes mesmo que eu pudesse procura-la já ouvi a linda e doce voz dela. -Oi, senti saudades, podemos continuar o jogo? -Que ótimo te ver aqui Vile, me toquei que fui um idiota ontem, nem ao menos perguntei seu nome ou idade, apenas fiquei falando de outros assuntos. - Meu nome por hora é Vile se não se importar, assim que ficarmos amigos mais próximos como eu pretendo que possamos ser, te darei meu nome, combinado? E minha idade é 28 anos. Ah ! E eu não tenho namorado!! sei que não me perguntou isso mas depois do nosso papo de ontem eu quero responder ainda assim. Nem posso expressar o que senti no momento, ela me disse tudo isso de forma tão doce e sensual, a voz dela parecia sussurrar em meu ouvido. Começamos a jogar Diablo 3 apenas por jogar, pois nossa concentração estava nos nossos assuntos que ficavam mais e mais interessantes e ate picantes. Ela me disse que não tinha filhos, se achava bonita, e que morava na mesma cidade que eu. No momento que o papo ia para um convite de nos encontrarmos ela cortou o assunto. -Você não acha triste jogos assim em que a gente mata demônios, zumbis, entre outros seres infernais? -kkkkk, eu adoro! Sempre brinco que sou caçador de zumbis. -Estou falando sério, gosto muito desses jogos, mas seria muito mais interessante se trocassem esses seres por humanos não acha? Eu ri sem graça, mas fiquei sem resposta, “que papo estranho” pensei comigo mesmo, mas não importa, afinal acho que existem ainda mais jogos em que matamos humanos do que seres do inferno, pouco importa, no fundo é tudo igual, são apenas jogos. -Vile, o que acha da gente continuar conversando no skype ou facebook? Posso te adicionar? -Vai ser ótimo! Eu a adicionei em ambos, e pude notar 2 coisas curiosas. O facebook dela era repleto de imagens de pessoas mortas e pentagramas místicos, e o skype dela tinha uma foto estranha, muito escura do que parecia ser uma pessoa com um sorriso assustador, mas praticamente era apenas a sombra da pessoa. Eu não quis a principio falar disso, apenas retomei o assunto de onde ele parou sobre o nosso encontro, e ela me disse que iríamos nos encontrar no dia seguinte. -Podemos ir ao cinema ver um filme de terror já que ambos gostamos tanto desse assunto, o que acha Vile? -Teremos uma noite muito melhor que isso, eu te asseguro. Com essa resposta o papo desandou pro lado erótico e ficamos nessa por horas, ate que ela resolveu me mostrar sites que gostava. Eram inúmeros sites de pessoas mortas, torturadores, vídeos supostamente reais de orgias etc. -Vile, desculpe, eu curto muito sites sobre o sobrenatural, e coisas do gênero, mas odeio ver pessoas mortas e vídeos como esses que você me mostrou. -Mas ainda vai gostar. -Tenho certeza que não. -Droga, tenho que ir. E mais uma vez ela se foi sem dar tempo pra eu me despedir, achei estranho mas acho que comecei a acostumar. Olhei o relógio e eram 3 horas da manhã, curioso ela sair sempre a essa hora. No dia seguinte fiquei pensando como era estranho ela gostar desses sites de morte, e como era ainda mais estranho essa mania dela sair apressada as 3 da manhã. Liguei uma coisa a outra e com uma rápida pesquisa descobri que 3 horas da manhã é o horário do mal de acordo com a demonologia. Era bem a cara dela ler sobre coisas assim, mas afinal por que ela saia sempre nessa hora? O dia passou e eu decidi que hoje era o dia de pressiona-la, ao menos ver uma foto. Ela prometeu me iria me conhecer hoje, duvido muito, afinal nem deu tempo da gente marcar alguma coisa, muito menos trocar telefones, tudo culpa dessa mania dela sair desesperada de uma hora pra outra. A noite chegou e corri para encontra-la no Skype. -Oi, saiu de novo correndo sem nem a gente marcar de nos conhecermos né? -Mas vamos nos conhecer ainda hoje, to doida pra te ver, me manda uma foto sua? -Diferente de você eu já tenho foto aqui no Skype, ta me vendo não? -Não, nem imagino como você seja. -Eu heim, tudo bem te mando a foto. -Você é mais lindo do eu pensava, vamos formar um casal perfeito, além de bonito você tem os mesmos gostos que eu. -Quase todos os gostos né? E poxa não me acho bonito mas se você gostou é isso que importa. Agora me manda a sua foto também pra gente finalmente se conhecer. -Já já eu envio. As horas passaram voando e por mais que eu insistisse na foto ela sempre desconversava, por fim eu mesmo desisti e cheguei a conclusão que ela devia ser uma doida brincando comigo, e que jamais a gente seria nada além de amigos virtuais. Mas resolvi tentar uma ultima vez. -Vile, porque você não me envia sua foto? -Posso enviar mas você precisa fazer uma coisa antes. -o que? -Me convida pra ir na sua casa. -Claro, quando quer vir? -Agora. -Engraçadinha... -É sério, me convida que eu te envio a foto. -Você nem sabe onde eu moro. -Convida!! -ta bem, vamos entrar na brincadeira. Você esta convidada a vir aqui em casa Vile. -Otimo. Falta uma ultima coisa pra eu te enviar a foto, porem vai ter um bônus se você cumprir. -O que agora? -Renegue a Deus. -Como é que é Vile? -Você entendeu. -Mas é claro que não!! Eu nunca fui religioso, porem isso que ela pediu beirou o absurdo. Pra minha tristeza parece que Vile era apenas uma dessas meninas revoltadas que adora satã...tava bom demais pra ser verdade... -Mas se você negar eu serei toda sua, é só isso que falta. -Vile eu sei que você ta de brincadeira, mas de coração ta uma brincadeira bem chata. -Esta com medo? -Obvio que não! Só acho que você esta beirando o ridículo com essa história. -Você tem fé em Deus? -Tenho fé em mim mesmo Vile! -Então renegue. -Essa brincadeira cansou Vile, não sei quem você acha que é, mas você não é! Eu renego a Deus !!! Pronto falei e agora ? Nesse exato momento eu recebi um arquivo de Vile, era uma foto, ao abri-la eu me vi na foto sentado em frente ao meu pc, seja lá como ela fez isso, ela acabou de me fotografar. -Parabéns Vile, você é hacker, era só o que me faltava. Como você conseguiu tirar uma foto da minha cam se ela esta desligada? -Só fiz o que prometi. -Ah claro! Invadiu meu computador e me enviou uma foto minha! -Não esta me vendo na foto? Estou ao seu lado. Um arrepio subiu a minha espinha, e eu involuntariamente me peguei olhando ao redor de todo o meu quarto, em seguida observei bem a foto, nada na foto, apenas eu mesmo. -Ok chega Vile, eu vou sair. Então eu recebi outro arquivo, outra foto,nela havia uma mulher linda, era loira com os olhos azuis muito chamativos, ela tinha a pela branquinha e sem sinais, parecia ate mesmo feita em photoshop de tão perfeita, no colo da mulher estava uma criança igualmente linda, era apenas um bebezinho que pela roupa rosa imaginei ser uma menina. -Essa é você Vile? Pensei que você não tivesse filhos. -Sou eu a cerca de 1 mês atrás. Essa era a minha filha, mas não tenho mais filhos, ela morreu. -Nossa Vile, que triste ! Me desculpe mas por suas brincadeiras eu não podia imaginar que você estava passando por isso. Eu lamento. -Não lamente, fui eu que a matei para poder me tornar o que sou hoje, ela era apenas um meio para eu chegar onde estou agora. Foi divertido ve-la chorar e morrer aos poucos, o sangue dela era doce como um anjo. -CHEGA!! Vou te deletar e formatar essa merda de pc que você invadiu. -Tarde demais amor, estou na sua porta. Eu me arrepiei todo, e quase desmaiei quando ouvi batidas fortes em minha porta. -Não vai me atender amor? Você me convidou lembra? Eu puxei com tanta força a tomada do pc que quase me desequilibrei e cai da cadeira. Fiquei ali olhando a tela apagada e imaginando alguma explicação lógica pra tudo isso. Ela era hacker, ela devia estar no celular falando comigo, e conseguiu sabe-se lá Deus como o meu endereço. Era a unica explicação e isso me deixou mais aliviado, ou melhor, menos apavorado. Tudo bem era hora dessa garota ouvir umas verdades pessoalmente. Eu peguei um punhal que sempre deixo em meu armário e parti pra porta, perguntei algumas vezes “quem é?” e não tive resposta. Abri a porta aos poucos tremendo de medo e não havia ninguém lá fora, apenas o vento. Entrei e tranquei bem a porta, sentei um pouco no sofá, eu estava suando frio, liguei a TV e deixei em um canal qualquer apenas para ouvir alguém falando, eu não queria me sentir sozinho, apesar de achar uma explicação racional eu estava apavorado demais. Foi nesse momento que a luz simplesmente se foi, e tudo ficou um breu. Minha vontade era gritar de pavor, mas ate de gritar eu tinha medo. Percebi então uma única luz que vinha de meu quarto e corri pra lá, seja lá o que fosse ao menos era luz. Me arrependi amargamente disso. Meu monitor estava ligado, pela falta de som apenas ele estava, o computador não dava um ruído sequer. No desespero fechei a porta de meu quarto e apenas fiquei ali paralisado olhando pro monitor e pras palavras que vinham dele. -Finalmente abriu essa porta, esta frio lá fora sabia? Ainda mais se comparado ao lugar de onde eu venho e pra onde você vai comigo. -Eu continuo linda. De uma forma muito diferente do que você viu na foto, quando você enxergar com olhos além da ridícula limitação humana você vai perceber. -Meu amado, estou indo pro seu quarto. Eu gritei tão alto que pensei que meus pulmões fossem explodir. Talvez eu estivesse tentando fazer isso pra escapar do medo e dela. - SOME DAQUI, ME DEIXA EM PAZ !!! Mas as letras não paravam de surgir no monitor, e muito pior que isso foi o barulho vindo do corredor. Cascos...era como se um cavalo estivesse andando apenas com 2 pernas em minha casa. Aquele barulho horrível parou em frente a porta de meu quarto e então novamente começou a bater, cada vez mais e mais forte ate que a porta simplesmente abriu com toda a força. Eu não sei porque eu não desmaiei, era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas meus olhos continuavam arregalados olhando na direção da porta aberta, onde estava apenas a escuridão. O escuridão começou a tomar forma aos poucos, e o que eu via a minha frente estava muito além de filmes ou jogos de terror, aquilo era a própria presença do mal em toda a sua forma grotesca e hedionda. A coisa que se formou a minha frente exalava o fedor de mil corpos apodrecidos, a pele era esverdeada como se coberta por musgo, dessa pele horrível gotejava sem parar uma substancia viscosa e preta. A boca da criatura estava aberta com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha e dentes pontiagudos eram vistos dentro e fora dessa boca bizarra. A barriga dessa coisa estava aberta, dentro estava uma quantidade imensa de vermes e o que parecia ser um feto humano sendo consumido ainda vivo. As pernas eram cobertas de escamas podres e inúmeros tumores gotejando sem parar a substancia negra. Tudo isso sendo sustentado por cascos fétidos e rachados. Um enxame de moscas rodeava a figura infernal. A coisa veio em minha direção de braços abertos com dedos podres e corroídos de onde saiam espetos de ferro enferrujado. E foi nesse momento, a centímetros de mim que de subito eu ouvi a voz doce de Vile saindo da boca da criatura. -Droga, preciso ir, eu volto amanhã. A coisa desapareceu, foi quase como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Eu olhei para o relógio ainda incrédulo com tudo isso, ele marcava exatamente 3 horas da manhã... Isso aconteceu a cerca de 3 dias atrás, eu fui encontrado andando pelas ruas em meio ao transito e quase sendo atropelado. Me levaram a policia e eu nada falava, mas ficava absurdamente violento e apavorado quando próximo a um computador. Isso é o que o medico do sanatório me disse, eu não lembro de nada depois que vi aquela coisa, ou melhor a Vile...Curioso, jogando com as letras agora eu percebo o nome dela, VILE=EVIL. Curioso também o que me salvou, as 3 horas da manhã...com certeza ela tem algum mestre infernal ou coisa do tipo ao qual deve se apresentar todos os dias nesse horário. O doutor me disse que hoje a noite eu devo enfrentar o meu medo, e que ela vai trazer a minha cela um computador para me mostrar que tudo não passou de um pesadelo criado por estresse ou qualquer besteira de gênero. Eu vou morrer, isso é certo. Mas de qualquer forma entrego agora essa carta a um amigo, que mesmo não acreditando em mim me prometeu que iria deixa-la na internet como um aviso. Eu espero que ele cumpra com sua palavra. Jamais aceitem um convite de amizade de alguém chamado Vile, seja no facebook, Skype, psn ou o que quer que seja. Lembrem-se, ela esta ai nesse exato momento a sua procura... Category:Games Category:Computadores e internet